Innocence
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Rose/Doctor fluffiness! And only my second ever song-fic!


-1_**A/N: I wrote this to cheer myself up after watching the very sad last episode of Torchwood the other day! The word that comes to mind is: Fluff. Happy fun Doctor/Rose fluff! Also I don't write song fics much, but I might start writing a few while I am out of storylines. Anyway…enjoy:**_

_**Innocence:**_

_Waking up I see that everything is ok.  
__The first time in my life and now it's so great,  
__Slowing down I look around, and I am so amazed,  
__I think about the little things that make life great,  
__I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
__This is the best feeling,_

'Did I fall asleep?' Rose asked quietly as she woke up. She expected to see her bedroom, or the front room, but instead she saw the TARDIS and the Doctor looking down at her. Slowly as she woke up properly, she remembered what had happened in the past month. She remembered how she had come through a light, and come back to the Doctor.

Rose jumped to her feet. She turned in every direction, taking in all of the TARDIS. Home. Home where she belongs. Home with the person she loves and who loves her. It was all so perfect.

'Hey, what's wrong?' The Doctor asked looking worriedly at Rose.

Only as a salty tear reached the corner of her mouth did Rose realise she was crying. She turned to the Doctor and smiled. 'Nothing' she replied, 'Everything is perfect'

_This innocence is brilliant,  
__I hope that is will stay,  
__This moment is perfect, please don't go away,  
__I need you now.  
__And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by,_

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, 'I don't often get to cry because I'm happy' Her face suddenly looked very serious and even slightly scared. 'Promise me you'll never leave me' She whispered.

'Rose I'd never leave you' The Doctor promised, 'I'll never let anyone hurt you and I will never ever EVER, leave you. Never'

'Thank you' Rose replied and fell into his open arms.

_I found a place so safe not a single tears,  
__The first time in my life and now it's so clear,  
__Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here,  
__It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
__I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
__This is the best feeling,_

'Rose? What are you doing?' The Doctor asked a few moments later as Rose walked all around the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't work out if it was a smile or a frown on her face, or something in-between.

'It doesn't feel real, but it does. And it's so perfect' Rose answered, 'I'm so glad to be home'

'I'm so glad to have you home' The Doctor replied.

_This innocence is brilliant,  
__I hope that it will stay,  
__This moment it perfect, please don't go away,  
__I need you now,  
__And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by,_

'Doctor?' Rose was back standing in front of him now.

'Yeah?' He replied.

'I love you' Rose answered, kissed him, the hugged him.

The kiss was so unexpected but lovely. Holding Rose in that hug, the Doctor never wanted to let her go. He just wanted the two of them to stay there forever. But he knew that couldn't happen. He was so scared of losing Rose again. Scared of being alone. Now she was back he really couldn't imagine his life without her.

'I love you Rose' He whispered into her ear after a few moments silence, 'I promise you I'll never let anything hurt you. And I'll never leave you. I couldn't cope without you'

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming,  
__It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,  
__It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_

Rose smiled, more happy tears running down her cheeks. Travelling with the Doctor had shown her so much death and fear that is almost didn't feel real how perfect this moment was. How truly PERFECT it really was.

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming,  
__It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,  
__It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,  
__It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_

'I love you Rose'

The last things the Doctor said were going around Rose's mind.

'I promise you, I'll never let anything hurt you'

She really belongs here. Even in danger she knew she was safe.

'And I'll never leave you'

Rose had already known he'd never leave her, but she had needed to hear him say it.

'I couldn't cope without you'

That was exactly how she felt about him. Knowing he felt the same was so amazing.

'I love you Rose. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you. And I'll never leave you. I couldn't cope without you.

It was just a couple of lines. But it was a couple of lines that made Rose happier than she had ever felt in her life.

_This innocence is brilliant,  
__It's makes you want to cry,  
__This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away.  
_'_Cause I need you now,  
__And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by,_

The Doctor could feel Rose's silent tears dampening his shoulder. They were happy tears though, he knew that. She was happy. He was pretty sure she was at least, but after what he had just said he couldn't exactly say 'Rose, are you happy?' could he? He just had to trust that he knew her well enough to be sure these were happy tears. And he was sure he knew her that well. Maybe not 100 sure but as least 95.7 sure, and that was good enough for him. So he just continued to hold Rose in silence, as she cried.

_This innocence is brilliant,  
__I hope that it will stay,  
__This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now.  
__And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by,_

'You know' Rose said suddenly looking up at the Doctor, 'If you hadn't said "Did I mention it also travels in time" we may not be here now! I'm so glad you did'

'I'm sure even if I hadn't then, we would've found a way together. Love always finds a way' The Doctor answered.

'It's definitely does' Rose agreed, 'Love can do the impossible. It'll always find a way. Just like I'll always find a way to you. No matter what'


End file.
